1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an illumination module and particularly to a projector with the illumination module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional projector includes a light source, an airflow generator, a light valve and a projection lens. The light source provides an illumination beam. The light source includes a reflector and a lampwick. At least a portion of the lampwick is disposed in the reflector. The light valve is located in a transmission path of the illumination beam and the light valve can convert the illumination beam into an image beam. The projection lens is located in a transmission path of the image beam and the projection lens can project the image beam onto a screen.
The airflow generator generates an airflow to dissipate heat from the light source. Due to the phenomenon of natural convection generated by the gravity effect, the temperature of an upper surface of the lampwick of the light source is higher than the temperature of a lower surface of the lampwick of the light source. The difference between the temperature of the upper surface and the temperature of the lower surface should be controlled within a certain range such that the lampwick is not damaged.
The projector may be used in the upright state or the upside-down state and techniques that the temperature of the lampwick is controlled by means of guiding the airflow generated by the airflow generator have been disclosed in some patents, such as Taiwan Pat. No. 477432, Taiwan Pat. No. I252368, Taiwan Pat. No. I281090, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,179,048 and 7,513,626. However, the methods of guiding the airflow of the conventional techniques can not satisfy the various requirements of other designers.